


Беглец

by Radjana



Series: Четверка Джалгем [2]
Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radjana/pseuds/Radjana
Summary: Когда рушится все, чем ты дорожил, остается только бежать.





	Беглец

— В стрельбе есть один секрет.

— Какой?

Он не смотрит на брата, слишком занят — пытается удержать в руках натянутую тетиву. Сил хватает едва-едва, наконечник стрелы ходит ходуном.

Брат подходит вплотную — он чувствует спиной его присутствие.

— Выпускай стрелу только когда будешь уверен, что не промахнешься. Понял?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Мун Чжесин, тетива все-таки выскальзывает из пальцев, стрела летит слабо — падает в трех шагах от мишени.

Большой палец у него уже стерся в кровь. Хочется заплакать от боли и обиды, но не при брате же! Мун Чжесин тянется за следующей стрелой, брат перехватывает его руку, что-то вкладывает в ладонь.

— Возьми, — улыбается он. — Это поможет не промахиваться.

В ладони оказывается кольцо лучника. Костяное, без украшений и насечек. Брат надевает кольцо ему на большой палец, показывает, как надо зацеплять им тетиву.

Стрела летит далеко, втыкается в мишень. Не в «яблочко», конечно, но это уже настоящая победа.

— Ты видел, видел?! — оборачивается он, брат смеется, подставляет ладонь, и Мун Чжесин радостно по ней хлопает.

Брат сегодня в сине-белых одеждах студента Сонгюнгвана — он поступил туда учиться. Мун Чжесина переполняет гордость: теперь все знают, что Мун Енсин искусен не только в воинском деле, но и в науках! Кто знает, может, к тому моменту, как Мун Чжесин вырастет и попадет в Сонгюнгван, брат уже станет профессором! Пока он не достает брату даже до плеча, но усердно учится всему, что подобает знать сыну знатного вельможи.

Надо закрепить успех, и он хватает следующую стрелу, потом еще одну… Тук, тук, тук — ударяются в мишень стрелы, каждая втыкается все ближе и ближе к центру. Радости нет конца.

***  
Мун Чжесин открывает глаза и видит над собой потемневшие от времени доски. Тук, тук, тук, — дождь барабанит по крыше сарая, где он нашел себе временное пристанище. Тук, тук, тук, — глухо стучит сердце. Три года прошло с тех пор, как его мир разлетелся на осколки.

Когда рушится все, чем ты дорожил, остается только бежать. И он бежит — из родного дома, от отца, который каждый день как ни в чем не бывало ходит в министерство, от сочувственных взглядов и сплетен. Соседи качают головами и жалеют отца — надо же, единственный сын сделался бездомным бродягой.

Лучше быть бездомным бродягой, чем сыном труса.

Он бежит от всего, из чего складывалась его прежняя жизнь. Не берет из дома ни одежду, ни деньги, ни вещи. Отец все еще посылает за ним вооруженных слуг (иначе его не поймать), но Мун Чжесин сбегает из дома при первой возможности.

Здесь, на чердаке, все его нехитрые пожитки. Потрепанный плащ, несколько листов бумаги, кисть и тушь, простой меч в потертых ножнах. Кошелек он носит на поясе, в нем редко бывает больше пары монет. Меч и бумага — для занятий. Пусть он и отказался от семьи, это не повод забрасывать тренировки и учебу. Брат бы не одобрил.

Меч и бумага появились у него недавно. До этого он не вспоминал ни об учебе, ни о тренировках, а потом ему стал сниться брат.

Говорят, что со временем лица умерших стираются из памяти. Мун Чжесин помнит брата, как будто они виделись накануне вечером. Серьезное лицо с правильными чертами, в уголках глаз прячется улыбка. Улыбался брат легко и часто — это он тоже помнит. Помнит, как брат впервые сажал его на лошадь — отец тогда был очень занят на службе. Помнит, как они стояли рядом на погребальном обряде после смерти матери.

Иногда ему снится, как они разговаривают. Чаще брат молчит и смотрит на него с укоризной, иногда уходит в клубящийся туман, а Мун Чжесин бежит за ним и не может догнать.

После одного из таких снов Мун Чжесин идет и покупает серую бумагу и тушь. Потом старик, которому он помог наколоть дрова, выносит из дома меч. Старый и не самый лучший, но Мун Чжесин принимает его с поклоном. С этим мечом старик когда-то защищал границы Чосона, сыновей у него нет, и меч ему без надобности.

Спустя три года после смерти брата Мун Чжесин наконец-то понимает, чего хочет: поймать убийц и сделать так, чтобы они ответили за свое преступление. А еще выяснить, какие секретные документы перевозил брат. Ходят слухи, что в том преступлении замешаны Нороны, но одних слухов мало — нужны доказательства.  
Кроме того, пора вспомнить, как это — держать в руках оружие. Пригодится.

В голове рождается осторожная мысль о луке и стрелах. В прошлой жизни Мун Чжесин любил стрелять больше, чем махать мечом. Ни с чем не сравнить чувство, когда ты сливаешься со стрелой и отправляешь ее в полет — прямо в центр мишени.

Где-то в оружейной до сих пор хранится лук брата. Раньше он был ему не по руке, теперь Мун Чжесин стал выше, у него прибавилось сил. Теперь он смог бы выстрелить из этого лука. Никто не скажет ни слова, если он его заберет…

Мун Чжесин поворачивается на бок. Дождь закончился — капли больше не барабанят по крыше, но снаружи все равно доносится стук. Щелк, щелк — отскакивают от досок камешки, которые кто-то кидает снизу. Вот же неугомонный!

— Эй, Гёль О, выходи! — к камешкам добавляется голос. Надо вылезать, а то на крик этого придурка сбежится народ.

Вчера он видел на рынке слуг отца. Слуги за прошедшие годы поняли: Мун Чжесина в темной поношенной одежде сложно заметить в толпе, а вот яркие наряды его друга видно издалека. По Гу Ёнхе его обычно и находят. Правда, Мун Чжесин чаще всего успевает сбежать, и слуги остаются на растерзание другу и его красноречию. Честно говоря, он им не завидует.

— Иду! — кричит он в щель между досок, выбирается на крышу и спрыгивает вниз.

После дождя выглянуло солнце, камни на дороге блестят. Гу Ёнха тоже сияет как начищенная монета.

— У тебя плохое настроение? — спрашивает друг, виснет у него на плече. — Спорим, я тебя развеселю?

Гу Ёнха вообще не подозревает о том, что такое личные границы, но за прошедшие три года Мун Чжесин привык. Это как ветер, дождь и тучи. Можно сколько угодно от них отмахиваться — все равно не исчезнут.

— Я с тобой больше не спорю, — усмехается он. В памяти еще жив последний проигрыш — тогда ему пришлось пройтись по улице в женском платье.

Но настроение сегодня и правда паршивое. Иногда, после снов о брате, он жалеет о том, что проснулся.

— Пошли, — тянет его за собой Гу Ёнха. — По дороге все объясню!

Временами он думает, что Гу Ёнху ему послало провидение, временами — что злые духи. Самого Гу Ёнху, кажется, вообще не волнует, как получилось, что они сошлись: мальчишка без дома и сын богатого торговца.

— Мы идем в Хан Сон Бу?

Мун Чжесин придерживает шаг. Ему не за что любить городскую стражу, пусть открыто они никогда не сталкивались — все в квартале знают, что Гёль О не принадлежит к уличным воришкам… Но иногда слуги отца обращаются к страже, чтобы поймать своего молодого господина.

— Людей из твоего дома здесь нет, я проверил, — Гу Ёнха тащит его за руку. — Пошли скорее, ну!

Он почти бежит, Мун Чжесин едва за ним поспевает. Внутри на них не обращают внимания — кто-то ругается, кто-то чистит оружие, кто-то играет в кости. Гу Ёнха оглядывается и ведет его по коридору, к комнате начальника.

Начальник городской стражи, Хон Саик, прекрасно знает, к какой семье принадлежит бродяга Гёль О. Мун Чжесин уже собирается повернуть назад, но дверь распахивается перед ними сама. Крепкий седобородый мужчина кивком подзывает их внутрь.

Хон Саик — бывший военный, вернулся с дальних границ доживать старость в столице. Пожилой и погрузневший — он все еще неплохой воин, Мун Чжесин читает это по уверенным легким движениям. Ветеран пришел сюда недавно, вместо прежнего начальника, который попался на какой-то совсем уж крупной взятке. Этот взяток не берет. Так, по крайней мере, говорят.

— Помнишь, ты позавчера помог поймать дезертира? — шепчет ему на ухо Гу Ёнха.

Ну да, было дело. На улице шла драка — стража против вооруженного мужчины. Городская стража не всегда хватает виновных, но тот, что с ними дрался, дрался насмерть: несколько человек уже лежали на земле. За дело там его хватали или нет — Мун Чжесин уже не думал. Этот человек мог раскидать нападавших и сбежать — мастерство позволяло, но вместо этого он калечил нападавших.

Всего-то и надо было — влезть в драку и подкатиться ему под ноги.

Потом оказалось, что он — дезертир из южной армии. Сбежал с солдатским жалованием, решил погулять в столице, в голову ударило вино, и он решил прихвастнуть своей силой. Попался — и поделом.

— Чосон признателен вам за поимку преступника, — на столе начальника стражи лежит что-то завернутое в тряпицу.

Гу Ёнха кивает с таким видом, будто он тоже принимал в этом участие. Друг прибежал к самому концу, когда стража уже скрутила преступника и потащила его в тюрьму.

— Негодяя отправят на рудники, — начальник стражи подходит к столу, проводит рукой по тряпице, Мун Чжесин следит за его пальцами как завороженный. Что-то тут не то.

— Если бы не вы, неизвестно, сколько зла он успел бы причинить. Поэтому в благодарность я хочу отдать вам его оружие. Преступнику оно больше не понадобится.

Начальник стражи сдергивает со стола тряпицу — там лежат лук и колчан со стрелами. Лук простой, без вычурных узоров и украшений, но видно — хорошо сделан. Рука сама тянется к полированному дереву: проверить тетиву, коснуться костяных накладок…

— Спасибо, мы вам очень благодарны! — тараторит Гу Ёнха, потом берет Мун Чжесина за плечи и разворачивает к выходу.

Мун Чжесин приходит в себя уже на улице и понимает, что так и сжимает в руках лук и колчан со стрелами. Настоящее сокровище.

— Это ты подстроил? — тут же щурится Мун Чжесин.

Гу Ёнха мгновенно закатывает глаза.

— Чуть что, сразу я! — возмущается он. — Ты же правда поймал того преступника, награда по заслугам!

Что-то он не слышал, чтобы мальчишкам, поймавшим преступника, отдавали найденное у него оружие. Друг знал, что он ищет лук. Гу Ёнха мог купить почти любой лук в торговом квартале, но знал, что такой дорогой подарок Мун Чжесин не примет.

— Я только намекнул, что ты бы порадовался луку и стрелам! — смеется Гу Ёнха. — А дальше он все сделал сам, честное слово!

Честное слово Гу Ёнхи весит меньше, чем перышко.

— Ну что ты хмуришься? Покажи теперь, как ты умеешь стрелять!

Не выполнить его просьбу просто невозможно.

Они бегут за город, и Мун Чжесин расстреливает старый пень — поначалу неловко, отвык, потом все увереннее и увереннее. Гу Ёнха сидит рядом и хлопает на каждый удачный выстрел. Впервые за долгое время ему дышится легко и свободно.

***  
Найти убийц брата почти невозможно. Мун Чжесин постоянно утыкается в стену молчания. Едва речь заходит о Норонах, люди прикусывают языки, опускают глаза, бормочут извинения и поспешно сбегают. Никто не хочет становиться на пути у самой могущественной политической партии Чосона, а Мун Чжесин значит слишком мало, чтобы им что-то противопоставить. Может, если бы он вернулся домой и поступил на службу… Он отметает эту предательскую мысль, мечется по городу как загнанный зверь. Чем дальше, тем яснее он понимает: правды не добиться. Гёль О уверен: в убийстве брата виноваты Нороны, но не может выяснить, кто именно отдал приказ. Возможно, первый министр, но доказательств нет.

Они слишком высоко — не подобраться. Можно, конечно, подкараулить первого министра ночью, выпустить стрелу и свершить свою месть, но это ничего не исправит. Убийство припишут какому-нибудь бандиту и забудут через пару лет. Нужно, чтобы виновный признал свое преступление. Нужно, чтобы все узнали о том, за что умер его брат. Как это сделать? Ответа у него нет и, похоже, не будет.

Доски старого забора легко проламываются кулаками. Щепки впиваются в ладонь, но Мун Чжесин их даже не замечает. Потом ярость сменяется безразличием. Один человек — всего лишь песчинка на речном берегу. Ему не изменить порядок вещей.

По крыше сарая снова барабанит дождь. Если долго вслушиваться в стук капель, можно представить, что ты сам давно растворился в окружающем мире, перестал быть и думать.

К вечеру от голода скручивает желудок. Дух может долго блуждать в прошлом, но молодое здоровое тело не даст забыть о том, что он все еще жив.

Мысль о том, что он не видел Гу Ёнху уже три дня, приходит внезапно. Обычно друга не нужно искать — он всегда где-то поблизости. Иногда кажется, что он каким-то чутьем ловит его «плохие» дни, когда на Мун Чжесина нападают усталость и безразличие, и тогда от Гу Ёнхи вообще невозможно отвязаться. Но сегодня он не появился, и вчера его не было… Что-то случилось?

Тревога заставляет забыть о своих неудачах.

Слуга в воротах дома кланяется, смотрит неприязненно. Здесь не одобряют дружбу молодого господина.

— Хозяева уехали на гору Халласан. Господин Гу хочет устроить молодого господина в университет.

Отец Гу Ёнхи надеется вырастить из сына чиновника. На взгляд Гёль О — безнадежная затея. У друга достаточно ума и находчивости, но должность чиновника для него слишком скучна. Гу Ёнха любит шутки и яркие одежды. В форме чиновника его даже представить сложно.

Почтенный Гу Кванхо хорошо знает сына. Гу Ёнху можно было увезти только так — внезапно, не дав времени на сборы. Иначе друг бы нашел способ отвертеться.

Будешь слишком часто проводить время с людьми — привыкнешь. К Мун Чжесину подкрадывается отчаянное, безнадежное одиночество.

Без дома, без семьи, с несовершённой местью… Зачем он вообще ходит по земле? Зачем каждый день открывает глаза? Говорят, вино помогает забыться. Нет. Утром с похмелья ему еще паршивее, чем раньше. Когда снаружи раздается знакомый звук — стук камушков о стену сарая, — Гёль О поначалу не верит. Одежда цепляется за обломок доски, Мун Чжесин дергает ее так, что трещит ткань, вылезает на крышу.  
Внизу, на улице, приставив ладонь козырьком от солнца, стоит Гу Ёнха и улыбается.

— Эй, я соскучился! — кричит он, лезет обниматься, и Мун Чжесин на мгновение утыкается лицом в плечо, затянутое дорогой шелковой тканью. Вернулся. Зачем? Неужели из-за него?

— Передумал учиться? — спрашивает он с усмешкой. Надо, наверное, сказать, что он рад, что тоже соскучился, но Мун Чжесин не может подобрать слова и прячется за усмешкой.

— Там было скучно, — легкомысленно отвечает Гу Ёнха и закидывает руку ему на плечи, Мун Чжесин привычно ее стряхивает. — Преподаватели — древние старцы, учеников почти нет… Пошли, я нашел кое-что интересное!

Демоны одиночества шарахаются от ярких одежд Гу Ёнхи не хуже, чем от священных текстов.

***  
— Ты поступишь в Сонгюнгван.

Они с отцом стоят друг напротив друга, скрестив взгляды как клинки. Еще немного — и зазвенит сталь.

— Ты позоришь нашу семью! Что сказал бы Мун Енсин, если бы увидел тебя?

— Вы смеете говорить мне о брате? — в груди клокочет ненависть, застилает глаза и разум.

В этом доме все кричит о прошлом: отец почти ничего не изменил в убранстве и комнатах. Неужели он настолько не любил старшего сына? Неужели ему все равно?

— Вы не стоите даже его мизинца! Брат отдал жизнь за то, во что верил! А вы каждый день кланяетесь его убийцам!

Отец бледнеет, теперь между ними уже не поединок взглядов — каждый старается ударить больнее, словами.

— Не смей меня судить! Все, что я сделал, я сделал для того, чтобы защитить тебя!

— Вы защищали в первую очередь себя! — Мун Чжесина трясет от ненависти. — Вы всегда думали только о себе!

— Ты поступишь в Сонгюнгван, даже если мне придется притащить тебя силой!

Мун Чжесин разворачивается и уходит.

Позже он сидит в ветвях раскидистого дерева на окраине города, гладит пальцами лук. Внизу валяется тюк сена, из которого во все стороны торчат стрелы. Стрельба помогла выпустить пар, но глухую тоску так просто не прогонишь. Пожалуй, больнее всего понимать: отец, которого он так любил, отец, который учил его держать кисть, отец, который всегда был для него примером для подражания — всего лишь жалкий трус.

Но в Сонгюнгване работал профессор Ким Сонхон. Он дружил с братом, они погибли в одну ночь… Может, там получится найти правду?

Мун Чжесин уже знает, что перевозил брат. Гымдунджиса — легендарное письмо прежнего императора, в котором он сожалеет об убийстве принца Садо. Гымдунджиса — ключ к новому Чосону, в котором не будет сословных предрассудков.

Брат верил в то, что всеобщее равенство возможно. Мун Чжесин не верит, но в память о нем обязан отыскать этот документ.

***  
Гу Ёнха собирается за ним в Сонгюнгван.

Надо бы его отговорить, но у Мун Чжесина не поворачивается язык. В Сонгюнгване для друга опасно — если кто-то узнает правду о его низком происхождении, Гу Ёнхе не поздоровится. Но мысль о том, что в Сонгюнгване будет хотя бы один человек, которому он доверяет, слишком заманчива.

Гу Ёнха рассуждает о поступлении легко, с улыбкой. Как будто не понимает, что там учатся дети самых знатных семей Чосона. Это не уличные торговцы, их яркими одеждами не проведешь.

— Не волнуйся, никто не узнает. Я же Гу Ёнха!

Друг поступает в Сонгюнгван с блеском. В его способностях Мун Чжесин не сомневался.

***  
Сонгюнгван требует соблюдения хоть каких-то приличий. Поэтому приходится самому прийти домой, взять оттуда подходящую по статусу одежду и появляться там хотя бы ненадолго во время выходных.

Отец все еще пытается с ним говорить, Мун Чжесин отгораживается молчанием. Это всего лишь вынужденное перемирие. Прощать отца он не собирается.

***  
В Сонгюнгване пусто — ни следа Гымдунджисы. Только табличка с именем профессора Кима стоит в павильоне для поминовений. Снова провал.

Много лет прошло с тех пор. Люди начали забывать о тех давних событиях. Был у министра юстиции старший сын. Погиб от руки разбойников — жаль, но бывает…

Смириться с собственным бессилием? Ну уж нет! Кое-что он все-таки может. Напомнить жителям города о Гымдунджисе. Напомнить Норонам, что есть люди, которые знают об их преступлении! Знают и не собираются прощать.

В торговом квартале — на чердаке сарая, где он ночевал несколько лет, — Мун Чжесин устраивает тайник. Алая бумага, чернила, кисть и черная косынка — закрывать лицо. Следующей же ночью с крыш на улицы сыплются алые листовки. Он не может покарать убийц брата, но может хотя бы рассказать об их преступлениях.

Наутро, за завтраком, Гу Ёнха смотрит на него изучающе. Мун Чжесин нацепляет самое невозмутимое выражение лица.

***  
С самого начала учебы в Сонгюнгване ему не нужны ни новые знакомства, ни чужое любопытство. Но сын министра юстиции — слишком заметная фигура, студенты пытаются наладить с ним отношения. Ну-ну, давайте. Посмотрим, надолго ли вас хватит. Изображать гуляку и пьяницу, который ничего не хочет от жизни, даже забавно. Особенно после того, как он начинает выбираться в город в костюме Бунтаря.

Правда, его внимания добиваются не только те, кому нужны полезные знакомства.

Ха Инсу, сын военного министра, ищет с ним поединка. В Сонгюнгване проводятся турниры — по игре Чанджиги, еще какие-то состязания. Ха Инсу — самый влиятельный Норон в Сонгюнгване. Мун Чжесин — сын человека из партии Соронов. Не удивительно, что Ха Инсу пытается победить его хоть в чем-то. Приходится уклоняться. Лишнее внимание ему ни к чему.

А вот Гу Ёнха всеобщим вниманием наслаждается. Ёрим, ну надо же. Гёль О фыркает, когда слышит прозвище друга. Наверняка ведь сам придумал, паршивец. Но ему подходит.

Гу Ёнха ходит по краю: ведет себя так, как будто вырос в одной из самых знатных семей города, и окружающие верят. Впрочем, другу всегда нравилось дурить людям головы. У каждого свои слабости, но Мун Чжесину так и хочется попросить Ёрима быть осторожнее.

Шипеть в одном гнезде с гадюками не безопаснее, чем бегать по крышам.

Но Ёрим справится. Это же Ёрим.

Может, это даже и к лучшему — получится незаметно отдалиться.

Не все из городской стражи неумехи, попадаются и хорошие бойцы. Однажды Бунтаря могут поймать, убить… Нельзя, чтобы его имя связывали с именем Гу Ёнхи. Нельзя, что при имени Мун Чжесина сразу вспоминали имя его лучшего друга. Поэтому на людях он старается держаться от Ёрима подальше.

Когда мы хотим кого-то защитить, мы становимся трусами. Он бежит от друга, как когда-то бежал от отца. С той лишь разницей, что отца он оставил, потому что презирает, а Гу Ёнхой слишком дорожит. Сейчас, спустя много лет, Мун Чжесин понимает: в самые черные дни — первые полгода после смерти брата, когда ему не хотелось ни есть, ни спать, ни жить, — Гу Ёнха маячил рядом ярким пятном и тащил обратно, к людям. Если бы не друг, он бы тогда не выжил.

Пора платить добром за добро. Теперь он почти верит, что Гу Ёнха сможет сохранить свое происхождение в тайне и, чем демоны не шутят, войдет в круг знатных дворян Чосона. Такой друг, как пьяница Гёль О, только помешает его карьере.

***  
У Гу Ёнхи новая прихоть — он втирается в доверие к главе студенческого совета. Ха Инсу — высокомерный Норон — прислушивается к советам сына торговца. Мун Чжесин не может сдержать усмешку. Советы Гу Ёнхи всегда с двойным дном, уж он-то знает.

Все получилось как он хотел — друг проводит свободное время в неофициальной свите Ха Инсу. Гёль О может спокойно бегать по крышам и не бояться, что его раскроют. Почему же так… обидно?

Однажды, возвращаясь после ночной вылазки, Мун Чжесин натыкается на пятерых студентов. В черной одежде легко спрятаться. Он отступает на шаг назад, за дерево. Прислушивается. Это студенты из крыла Соронов.

— Надо проучить этого выскочку!

— Да что он о себе возомнил?

— Нельзя общаться со всеми одинаково — или ты с нами, или с Норонами!

— Завтра подловим его у Мёнрёндана…

Дальше можно не слушать. В Сонгюнгване всего один человек, который плюет на политические партии и общается со всеми подряд.

Мун Чжесин выходит из-за дерева, студенты шарахаются в сторону.

— Тот, кто тронет Ёрима хотя бы пальцем, будет иметь дело со мной, — темно, но все почему-то от него пятятся.

Собрались впятером подкараулить человека, который и драться-то не умеет. Храбрецы! Мун Чжесин презрительно сплевывает.

Разглядели, кто это. Один, самый высокий, неуверенно отвечает:

— Но ты же тоже Сорон, Мун Чжесин! Разве тебя не оскорбляет, что Ёрим бегает между двумя политическими партиями? Он же тебя ни во что не ставит, водится с тобой только потому, что ему скучно!

Ёрим поймал его вчера ночью после возвращения — как знал, паршивец, когда ловить. И почти рычал на него, когда перевязывал. В городской страже появился умелый мечник: быстрый, ловкий. Хорошо, что Ёрим не разбирается в оружии — поверил про трактирную драку.

— Мне повторить?

Через пару мгновений поляна перед ним пуста, только качаются ветки кустов.

***  
Начало нового учебного года он пропускает — слишком занят. Первый министр и военный министр всерьез взялись за поимку Бунтаря. Стражников на улицах стало в два раза больше, но хороших бойцов среди них можно пересчитать по пальцам. В основном они мешают друг другу и путаются под ногами.

«Шутки Ёрима становятся не смешными», — думает он, когда возвращается к себе в комнату и находит там двух первокурсников.

Преподаватели уже давно смирились, что с Гёль О никто не уживается, и не пытаются подселить к нему соседей. То, что эти парни здесь, — наверняка очередная шуточка Гу Ёнхи.

Разузнать, кто эти двое, легко, весь Сонгюнгван болтает о том, как сам государь повелел Ли Сонджуну и Ким Юнсику учиться в университете.

Мун Чжесин присматривается к своим новым соседям. Норон пытается бороться с вековыми традициями. Ким Юнсик от всего шарахается — неудивительно, он из простой семьи и в нем нет даже половины наглости Гу Ёнхи.

Ну, пусть остаются, не жалко.

***  
Мун Чжесин всегда уважал чужое упорство, но это упорство граничит с безумием.

Ким Юнсик никогда не держал в руках лук, но тренируется отчаянно, как будто на что-то надеется. Он похож на мелкую птицу — упрямый мальчишка из бедной семьи, а в Сонгюнгване хватает ядовитых змей — сожрут и не подавятся. Руки у Ким Юнсика изодраны в кровь.

Кольцо лучника, которое носит Мун Чжесин, ему не подойдет — у Большой Шишки слишком тонкие пальцы, но детское…

Гёль О появляется дома в неурочный день, слуги настолько удивлены, что даже сказать ничего не могут. Он роется в оружейной, у себя в комнате, перетряхивает все шкатулки и ящики и наконец находит — старое костяное кольцо без лишних украшений.

Он показывает Ким Юнсику, как правильно натягивать лук. У мальчишки загораются глаза.

— Зачем тебе этот турнир? — удержаться от вопроса сложно. — Что и кому ты хочешь доказать?

— Я хочу доказать себе, что я могу, — отвечает Ким Юнсик. — Мне нужно, чтобы в этом мире был хотя бы один человек, который в меня верит.

Когда он рассуждает о том, что чиновник должен помогать людям, Мун Чжесин слышит брата. Брат погиб за то, во что верил. Ким Юнсик не повторит его судьбу.

Если будешь заботиться о ком-то — войдет в привычку.

Незаметно, изо дня в день, он привыкает поглядывать в сторону этого упрямого мальчишки. Жив? Здоров? Никто к нему не цепляется? Как назвать это чувство, он не знает. С Ёримом все иначе. В том, что не касается грубой силы, Ёрим может постоять за себя сам. Да и вообще с ним чаще всего бывает наоборот — это Ёрим отбирает у Гёль О чашки с вином, это к Ёриму он приползает после очередной неудавшейся вылазки.

С Ёримом они на равных. Ким Юнсик смотрит на него снизу вверх… как на старшего брата. От этой мысли Мун Чжесин замирает, потом усмехается. Старший брат так старший брат. Нельзя только, чтобы Ким Юнсик к нему привязался. Жизнь Бунтаря стоит меньше мелкой монеты.

В очередной раз они понимает это прямо перед соревнованием лучников. В городской страже вдобавок к хорошему мечнику появился неплохой стрелок.

На турнир лучников Мун Чжесин успевает едва-едва и тут же попадает прямо в руки переодетой страже. Военный министр совсем обнаглел! Если бы не рана, он раскидал бы их в стороны и сбежал. Они ничего бы ему не сделали, даже жаловаться бы не пошли, потому что не имеют права тут находиться! Но сил хватает только на то, чтобы стоять ровно.

У Ёрима поразительная способность оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте. Правила Сонгюнгвана он знает назубок. Еще и ректора подключил, паршивец, как будто знал…

После турнира Мун Чжесин хочет улизнуть, но не успевает — Ёрим ловит его у выхода с поля, тащит к себе в комнату. Молча. Когда Ёрим злится, он всегда молчит, обычно его не заткнешь.

— Ты промазал три раза подряд! Три! Где ты пропадал всю ночь?

Любой ученик воина поймет, что у него на боку рана от стрелы. Такую рану нельзя получить в уличной драке, но Ёрим ничего не смыслит в боевых искусствах. Мун Чжесин с какой-то болезненной радостью слушает, как друг распекает его за безрассудство. Все еще не подозревает. Хорошо.

***  
Какие демоны принесли его ночью в Хян Кван Чхон?!

Он вспоминает то, что успел увидеть — темный шелк волос, тонкие запястья, изгиб шеи… и то, что ниже. От воспоминаний его бросает то в жар, то в холод.

Ким Юнсик — переодетая девушка.

Сбежать от любви не так-то просто.

***  
Отец знает, кто именно разбрасывает по городу алые листовки, но прямо не говорит. Только приносит к нему комнату целебную мазь. Раны еще болят, но Мун Чжесин уходит, даже не прикоснувшись к горшочку. От этого человека ему помощь не нужна.

***  
Иногда Мун Чжесину кажется, что Ёрим видит его насквозь. С маской Бунтаря, с ночными вылазками, с безнадежной любовью. Стоит один раз посмотреть на то, как Ким Юнсик смотрит на зануду Ли Сончжуна, и сразу понятно, кому отдано ее сердце. Жаль, этот тупица Норон не понимает.

Бывает, что Гёль О оборачивается и ловит взгляд — задумчивый, усталый… но Гу Ёнха тут же улыбается, выдает какую-нибудь шуточку, и Мун Чжесин думает, что ему показалось.

А потом друг ловит его у забора Сонгюнгвана, хватает за плечо, и вся тщательно выстроенная ложь разбивается как чашка из тонкого фарфора.

— Не ходи, — Гу Ёнха непривычно, пугающе серьезен. Это же Ёрим, у Ёрима не бывает такого выражения лица…

Бывает. Просто в Сонгюнгване он никогда таким не был, вот Гёль О и забыл.

Молодец, Гёль О! Такой умелый лжец, Гёль О! Так радовался, что провел всех, включая лучшего друга! А лучший друг, похоже, просто решил ему не мешать.

В глазах Ёрима слишком много горечи и страха. Гёль О так надеялся сбежать от него подальше, а вышло наоборот. Челюсть ноет от удара, но даже крови нет — этот придурок никогда не умел драться.

Он не знает, что сказать. Все, что он может — пообещать, что не попадется.

Если бы взглядом можно было прожечь в спине дырку, Гёль О не дошел бы даже до забора.

Вот ведь паршивец.

***  
Задание государя — шанс наконец-то докопаться до истины. Мун Чжесин ищет правду упорно, настойчиво, почти яростно. И находит… в кабинете отца. Потрепанные листы — видно, что эти бумаги много раз пересматривали. Дело о смерти его брата, купчая на землю, данные о том, с кем встречались военный министр и первый министр… Данные обновляются каждый день.

Бумаги падают из рук, отец смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом.

— Я — мертвец. Думаешь, я живу? Я живу только для того, чтобы отомстить убийцам твоего брата.

Правда оглушает, выворачивает воспоминания наизнанку, заставляет посмотреть на них под другим углом.  
Десять лет отец твердил ему: «Я промолчал только потому, что хотел тебя защитить». Неужели… не лгал? Думать об этом страшно. Лучше подумать о другом. Простит ли Ким Юнсик Норону то, что его отец оказался убийцей?

***  
— Оставь это дело, — не верится, но теперь он сам — трус.

Бежит от правды, потому что не может, не хочет подставлять под удар близких людей. И дело не только в Ким Юнсике. Ли Сонджун, зануда и тупица, любит своего отца. Мун Чжесин как никто знает — разочарование в том, кого любил, разъедает сердце и душу. Он помнит, как жил эти десять лет. Такой судьбы не пожелаешь даже врагу.

Ли Сонджун — упрямец. Истина для него важнее всего. Ладно, хочешь найти истину — найдем. Только не жалуйся потом.

***  
Небеса оказываются милосердны. Главная вина лежит на военном министре. Ли Сонджун, непримиримый борец за правду, выдыхает и на мгновение опускает голову. Все-таки он не железный — зануда Га Ран. Мун Чжесин понимает, что тоже готов вздохнуть с облегчением. Кто бы ему сказал лет десять назад, что он обрадуется невиновности первого министра?

***  
Смерть смотрит на него с клинка мастера фехтования. Откуда он взялся здесь, у дверей Чонмё? Один пропущенный удар, второй… третий будет смертельным, но Мун Чжесину снова везет.

Правда, сдохнуть в какой-нибудь подворотне тоже не хотелось бы, но подняться с земли сил уже не хватает.  
Гу Ёнха снова возникает из ниоткуда. Ну, это же Гу Ёнха.

В Сонгюнгване слуги уже не помогут, поэтому приходится идти самому, стараясь не слишком виснуть у друга на плече. Хилый же, как тростинка — еще свалится. Гу Ёнха что-то ему говорит, кажется, ругается вполголоса. Ну надо же, он не слышал раньше от Ёрима таких слов, и где только набрался?

Смешно, но смеяться больно.

— Тихо ты! — шипит Ёрим. — Почти добрались.

Мун Чжесина шатает от слабости, но из опоры у него только слабое худое плечо в шелковых одеждах. Самая надежная опора из всех, что у него были.

Ким Юнсик и Ли Сончжун ждут их у общежития, Норон подхватывает его с другой стороны. На Нороне можно повиснуть по-настоящему — не свалится, но Мун Чжесин все равно пытается идти сам. Еще не хватало быть обязанным этому зануде. Этот зануда не задал ни одного вопроса про Бунтаря. Неужели тоже давно догадался?

Ким Юнсик бежит впереди — проверяет дорогу.

Когда Сонгюнгван стал для него большим, чем место, где можно укрыться от городской стражи? Когда он нашел… друзей?

***  
Ему хочется придушить Норона, который посмел пойти в тюрьму вместо него. Кто поверит, что этот правильный до зубовного скрежета парень — Бунтарь? Как у него вообще хватило ума так поступить?

Пора признать — злость в нем мешается с уважением. Мун Чжесин поступил бы так же для любого из Четверки Джалгем. Для Ёрима и Ким Юнсика — понятно, почему. Но Ли Сонджун сумел-таки завоевать его уважение. Хотя это не отменяет того, что он по-прежнему жуткий зануда.

Вытащить его из тюрьмы будет просто — достаточно рассказать отцу, кто на самом деле виновен в смерти брата.

***  
В глазах отца мрачное упорство. Он слушает его… и не слышит. В словах отца застарелая, черная ненависть.

Десять лет отец прожил без обоих сыновей. Один мертв, второй — все равно что мертв, отказался от семьи и дома. Ненависть высушила его душу. Теперь ему не нужна правда. Неважно, виноват премьер-министр или нет, — он Норон. Он испытает на себе, что значит — потерять любимого сына.

Мун Чжесин смотрит на отца почти с ужасом и видит себя. Себя десятилетней давности, озлобленного на весь мир. Только бродяге Гёль О повезло — небо послало ему Гу Ёнху, и одиночество до него не добралось.

Отец десять лет был один. Докричаться до него невозможно.

Мун Чжесин сидит в запертом сарае и думает, что они с отцом поменялись местами. Раньше Гёль О проходил мимо отца, не удостоив его даже словом. Пора расплачиваться за свою слепоту. Ли Сончжуна осудят и казнят только потому, что один придурок ослеп и оглох на долгие десять лет!

Дверь сарая бесшумно отворяется.

Ким Юнсик подпрыгивает от радости, и Мун Чжесин почти жалеет, что ей недостает наглости Ёрима и обниматься она не полезет.

Новые алые листовки — хороший способ доказать, что стража схватила не того.

***  
Ким Юнсик идет к тюрьме, на свидание с тем, кого любит, и у Мун Чжесина даже хватает выдержки ни разу не обернуться ей вслед.

— Подумай о ней сегодня в последний раз, — говорит Гу Ёнха и закидывает руку ему на плечо.

Иногда друг болтает так много, что Мун Чжесин пропускает половину мимо ушей, но сегодня он поразительно немногословен.

— Напьемся? — усмехается в ответ Мун Чжесин, друг качает головой.

— Если только я, за двоих. Тебе не дам, раны еще не зажили.

Раны на теле заживут, не в первый раз. Зажило бы сердце, которое ноет каждый раз, когда она смотрит на него своим лучистым взглядом.

— Вернемся в Сонгюнгван, — тянет его за собой Ёрим. — Завтра мы идем подавать прошение королю, лучше ночевать там.

Гу Ёнха прав. Они идут по улице молча, друг все так же сжимает его плечо. Через десять шагов Мун Чжесин понимает, что если думать о Ким Юнсике дальше — ничего хорошего не выйдет, поэтому он пытается поймать другую мысль. Что-то сегодня не так… что? Точно, Ёрим непривычно молчалив. И улыбка у него какая-то странная.

Что там сказала сегодня Ким Юнсик? Она сказала: «Ёрим меня сегодня удивил. Не уверен, что это тот Ёрим, которого я знал». Что-то произошло в Сонгюнгване после того, как он оттуда ушел. Что?

Ёрим должен был сделать так, чтобы Ха Инсу наказали за ввод стражи в Сонгюнгван. Наверняка они отстранили его от должности главы студенческого совета… Точно отстранили, иначе завтра они не собирались бы к королю. Но Ха Инсу должен был сопротивляться до последнего.

Мун Чжесин внимательно смотрит на друга. Ёрим глядит куда-то вперед, видно — мыслями он не здесь. Лицо безмятежно-спокойное, улыбается чуть заметно, устало.

Ха Инсу — хитрый змей, мог припрятать в рукаве пару сюрпризов. Если Ёрим возглавил обвинение, надо было играть против него. Сделать так, чтобы ему никто не поверил, а для этого…

Мун Чжесин останавливается как вкопанный. Гу Енха чуть не спотыкается от неожиданности.

— Что? — спрашивает он. — Что случилось?

Гёль О берет друга за плечи и поворачивает к уличному фонарю. Улыбка у Ёрима как у воина после смертельной схватки, когда самое страшное уже произошло и бояться больше нечего.

— В Сонгюнгване узнали, кто ты?

Ответ можно прочитать по лицу, все-таки они знают друг друга почти одиннадцать лет.

— Пошли, — тянет его за рукав Ёрим. — Надо же, додумался.

— Что произошло? — хрипло спрашивает Мун Чжесин. — Расскажи.

Гу Ёнха здесь, живой, здоровый и, видимо, все еще студент Сонгюнгвана, но как… Как ему пришлось там, на совете? Мун Чжесин не умеет утешать, да и не уверен, нужны ли Ёриму утешения.

— Ну, — друг по-прежнему смотрит куда-то в сторону. — Ха Инсу сказал мне: пойдешь на совет, расскажу всем, кто ты.

— А ты?

— Я пошел.

Пару шагов они проходят молча, потом Гу Ёнха продолжает:

— Он сказал всем, что я не дворянин… И я согласился. Сам рассказал о том, как я получил дворянство.

— Смелый поступок.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехается Гу Ёнха. — Просто вспомнил, что ты однажды рассказывал, как можно победить страх. Нужно просто шагнуть ему навстречу.

Мун Чжесин осторожно кладет руку другу на плечи. Гу Ёнха недоверчиво оглядывается, фыркает, но идет дальше так.

Надо, наверное, что-то сказать, но что?

— Спасибо, — говорит он, когда они доходят до самых ворот Сонгюнгвана. — Спасибо, Ёрим.

Кажется, за все десять лет он не говорил этого ни разу. Эх ты, Гёль О, друг называется.

— За что? — оборачивается Гу Ёнха. — Ты бы поступил так же.

— За тебя, — честно отвечает он.

***  
Позже Гу Ёнха рассказывает, что на совете у короля министр юстиции высказывался за невиновность Ли Сонджуна. Надо бы вернуться домой, поговорить, но Мун Чжесин медлит. А потом опять становится не до того.

***  
Наверное, судьба все-таки любит Четверку Джалгем. Тайны раскрыты, маски сорваны, но они выходят из этой истории без потерь, даже наоборот. Ким Юнхи остается в Сонгюнгване. Правда, как они с Ли Сонджуном собираются совмещать семейную жизнь и необходимость скрывать, что Юнхи на самом деле женщина, Мун Чжесин старается не думать.

Ёрима избирают главой студенческого совета. Мун Чжесин хохочет, ухватившись за ствол дерева, чтобы не упасть, и Ёрим в шутку обижается.

— Что? Неужели, по-твоему, я недостоин?

— Достоин, — говорит, отсмеявшись Мун Чжесин. — Только знаешь что? Я не завидую следующим первокурсникам.

Следующих первокурсников ждет очень интересное посвящение. Гёль О готов поспорить — Ёрим повеселится от души. Но одно можно сказать точно: шуточек про бедняков на этом посвящении не будет.

— Идешь? — Гу Ёнха закидывает руку ему на плечи. — Сегодня выходной, все давным-давно разбежались по домам.

Мун Чжесин одергивает рукава дорогой одежды. Почему-то ему страшно.

— Пошли, — тянет его за собой друг. — Дойдем до перекрестка вместе, чтобы ты не потерялся.

Гу Ёнха как всегда видит его насквозь.

***  
Отец встречает его у ворот. Мун Чжесин переступает порог и кланяется. Низко, как и подобает почтительному сыну. Нужно усилие, чтобы поднять глаза.

У отца плотно сжаты губы, глаза блестят. Он постарел — внезапно понимает Мун Чжесин, и от этого понимания становится больно. Но это живая боль — не та, что сжигала его десять лет.

— Рад видеть вас, отец.

И что-то меняется. Почему-то от этих слов у отца искажается лицо: дрожат губы, идет трещинами маска безупречного чиновника, ноги подкашиваются, и Мун Чжесин едва успевает подхватить его под руки. Отец цепляется за него как за опору. Плачет. Незажившие раны дергает болью, но Мун Чжесин не отстраняется.

Тяжело перешагнуть через десять лет непонимания, но судьба подарила им шанс. Глаза жжет.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — тихо говорит ему отец.

Десять лет он только и делал, что убегал. Пора вернуться.


End file.
